Just A Ordinary Primordial
by V-Aido
Summary: Just another day in the life of Naruto. Going into dimensions and fucking with people's lives.


"Thanos" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Cosmic**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

 _'_ _ **Stark**_ _'_ Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **JAOP**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter ?**_

"Tis' the season to fuck around with people's lives" Naruto looked down at the family before him.

He saw the little baby look up at him and quirked an eyebrow. Interesting.

"C'mon Lois, it's going to be fun" the fat man, whom Naruto assumed was the husband, said as Lois sighed and shook her head at the idioticness that her husband had.

Naruto made himself invisible before going down to towards the family.

He looked more closely at the family and, again, he quirked an eyebrow. They were just a whole bunch of weirdness.

The baby, whom Naruto knew was definitely aware of everything, had a football shaped head.

The daughter was... something. And he wasn't being mean, but quite honestly, she had a whole bunch of shit wrong with her.

The fat son, he was similar to the fat man besides the blonde hair... odd.

The dog... he seemed to be more like a human by the way he stood and interacted with the family. Maybe experiment gone wrong or a human fucked the dog's parent dog.

The fat man was just outright stupid.

The woman was a milf, he had to admit. But not to the point where he'd keep her as a wife... well maybe.

He smirked and looked at her ass. No one was behind her... so...

*Smack!*.

Lois looked behind her in surprise but saw no one there.

"Is everything okay Lois?" Brian asked his crush.

Lois looked at Brian before shaking her head "...Yeah" who the hell smacked her ass?

Naruto smirked and looked at his hand... softness. Oh, he was going to enjoy ruining this family.

" _I'm going to fuck you~_ ".

Lois whipped her head back again, making her family look at her, and saw no one again. What the fuck was happening?

-One Month Later-

She was so fucking easy! He will admit that even though he was doing something bad in basically making her commit adultery by cheating on her husband with a much better dick, he doesn't regret it at all.

From what she told him, Peter seems to not care about consequences, he seemed to just do whatever the fuck he wanted and THEN think about his family.

Welp, not like he gave a fuck. For Naruto, pussy was pussy.

"Wow!" she got off him as his dick came out of her pussy and laid down next to him.

For a woman who was in a porno and had slept with other men, you would think she was good at sucking dick or even being great in bed but nah. She was just like all the virgins that he had fucked, new. She couldn't even fit his whole dick in her mouth and yet his wives whom had no experience, could deepthroat him. Such a disappointment.

"Yep" he was bored as fuck "you got any other milf friends?" the god asked his 'lover' and saw her nod, still in a daze.

"Good... who are they?".

-One Month Later-

Bonnie's voice... he could deal with it. I mean she wasn't the most annoying person in the world, that would have to go to a Sakura in a certain dimension that he had killed off instantly.

Donna... the red-head had to admit that she had both a fine piece of ass and a hot ass daughter. Once he had gotten the dark-skinned bitch, you know that he had to go after the daughter next.

Francine... oh she was finee with a double e. Yes, she had a hot ass daughter like Donna but nah she was just like a three-time hit and that's it. Anyways though, the housewife was finee all over. If he had to say... she was like another version of Lois just a tiny bit, like just a tiny bit, different.

Four fucking milfs within two months... and the funny thing was that they had other friends that were also milfs.

Fuck yeah.

He had a whole bunch of time to kill so staying another month in this world was nothing.

-One Month Later-

Naruto really meant when he said he literally had infinite money. He had the powers to create jewelry... like diamonds, rubies, gold, silver. So, money was nothing.

But we'll get to that later. For now...

"It's as you guys said, this is all fair" Naruto looked down at the men that were on the floor.

The husbands and lovers of the women he had fucked had gone and confronted him. Multiple men against him and yet he had come out on top.

He smirked and kicked another in the ribs before looking over to his mansion.

All the women he had fucked and apparently now lived with him.

"O'well".

He didn't care, he wasn't going to stay in this dimension. So, they could stay in the mansion and keep all the money. Not like he gave a fuck.

He got what he wanted, which was to fuck other men's' wives and fuck them in front of them.

And with it all completed... time to go to another dimension.

"See yah hoes!".

He knew that they wouldn't go back to their husbands... with the fuckings he gave em', yeah, highly doubt it.

The red-head left the dimension in a red flash.

His money staying with the milfs since, like he said, they would never go back to their husbands.

-Dimension 1099793-

"Whatcha got doc?" Naruto asked the grey-blue haired scientist that was looking up at the sky while drinking some of the finest vodka that Naruto had brought him.

"Ehhh *burp* nothing" Rick said while looking at the god in the corner of his eyes.

When they had met, it was only because Naruto had allowed it... and he also wanted to fuck the man's daughter and granddaughter. Not that the man minded. Hey... if the god gave him as much freedom as he wanted without consequences, all for the cost of his daughter and granddaughter – well then fuck yeah. And no, he wasn't being a dick than he normally was. He knew that the god would treat the two girls like queens, so everything was fine with him.

Add to it that his daughter would never be held down by Jerry ever again was an even bigger bonus.

Especially now that the red-head had fucked both his wife and daughter in front of the 'man of the house'. The pussy couldn't even land a single punch while said Uzumaki kept on fucking Beth. He could hear it all from the basement.

Ah, such an amazing day.

As for Morty... Naruto had manipulated the school to make it so they would make it as if Morty was attending. Even though he was actually going on adventures with Rick.

The god gave him immortality, gave him as much freedom as he wanted, destroyed Jerry emotionally and physically, and got his full-time assistant on board.

Well fuck!

-Dimension 730983509-

"You... want me there... remember..." A small tear fell down from his left eye before both closed.

Naruto came out his hiding place and looked at the doctor.

Nobody wanted to die, but apparently it was something that had to be done for things to go forward since the cycle was broken.

The god cloaked his right hand in blue before slamming his palm on the man's chest, making said man open his eyes wide-eyed and letting out a glob of black blood.

"Welcome back Edward" Richtofen looked at the red-head and gave him a small smile.

He didn't care who the hell he was or what he had done, but he was glad he was back alive. Dying was cold and lonely.

Edward looked to his sides and saw that the machine was pumping even more blood. Wait... his blood! The doctor looked at his body and noticed that it was regenerating. His body was producing triple the amount of blood each second while the rest went back to before they had fought Brutus.

"He said it was mandatory for you to give and then basically die but the other you ain't say anything about being revived" Naruto smirked as Richtofen nodded slowly.

This was not Dr. Monty. Said bastard wouldn't give a fuck if he died or live. Heck! He wouldn't even bother reviving anyone unless it benefited him. And Edward definitely did not benefit him.

The person in front of him was someone who could possibly be stronger or as strong as Monty.

Probably. He still didn't know who he was, just knew that he could revive people.

Naruto gave the revived man another smirk and helped him off the machine.

Edward had no idea just how strong he was against Monty.

"C'mon Eddie, we've got people to follow" the red-head said before creating a blue portal and going through it.

Richtofen looked at it, turned to where his crew had left via the same teleportation technique, before going in too.

His blood his ass.

-Dimension 976864-

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruto came deep inside the bitch, filling her with his seed, before pulling out slowly to draw out another moan from her.

He got up and got out of the tub... he wasn't going to be there when shit happened.

She looked up at him smiled "That... was... amazing".

Naruto smirked at her "Glad you liked it" he turned to the side and saw a nod before turning back towards "but I'm afraid this'll be the last time till you get a new body" she quirked an eyebrow as Chucky came into the room with a knife at hand.

"Ahhh!" Tiffany kicked the killer doll away, slamming him into the wall.

He gets up and grabs where her tv was on before pushing it forward and knocking it into her bathtub with her, electrocuting her.

"AHHH!" she screams for a bit but ultimately goes quite as the electricity kills her.

Chucky laughs and goes to his ex. Naruto tosses him the amulet before disappearing in a flash of red.

He had to admit that she had a hot and tight pussy.

It's always the weird ones who are the most fun... most of the time.

-Dimension 37876972-

"Well shit..." Naruto entered the house and looked at the three things in front of him.

They were fugly as hell, and look, Naruto gets that it could be one parent's fault in giving the child his/her ugly ass face but by seeing how both the women looked... sheesh the old bitch must have been desperate to produce an heir.

If they came out like her then no one would marry them. But since they got their father's face, no one would still marry them.

It was a lose-lose for both.

"Lord Naruto, it is an honor to meet you" the old lady said bowing to him, as did the daughters.

Naruto looked at her before looking back at his guards "Search the place" they saluted before going and searching the whole mansion.

The three women looked at the guards before seeing Naruto quirk an eyebrow at them "What are you three looking at?" he asked making them gulp and look somewhere else.

A couple of seconds later and all hear a guard yell.

"Found one!".

At that, the three began to look down at the floor.

They knew who the guard found and judging by how Naruto turned to look at them quickly, boy he was annoyed. The king had said, he wanted ALL to meet him when he enters their home, no matter who they be. But yet they seemed to not care and disobeyed. Brave but stupid to pull such move.

"My Lord" the guard brought a young woman to the front where all were standing and immediately bowed.

Naruto nodded to the guard before going towards the woman. He didn't care why she wasn't here in the first place when he arrived. The ugly girls and the old biatch were going to face consequences either way so he didn't give a fuck.

But anyways...

She was cute, seemed very generous, and had a smoking hot body.

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked cupping her chin and making her look at him.

"Ella".

-Dimension 2696794-

What the fuck was wrong with the guy?

He had a smoking hot ass woman right in front of him and yet he was focused on the princess that seemed to not go to an even higher base besides the first.

Sigh, such morons he comes across.

He stole one kid's crush, whom was a reincarnated goddess in the form of a princess, and the girls of some hedgehogs whom his son had befriended.

And now... this dimension's princesses.

But could he do it? I mean the man in red and his brother were always saving princesses but could he put a stop to them and just make em' his to make it so they would never do it again?

Pft. Of course, he could.

What kind of fucking questions is that?

Right now though.

"Oh Bowsette~".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Where else should he go?**_

 _ **Quite honestly, I'm just having fun, so if you guys want him to go to a certain dimension then tell me. I don't have any problem writing it but I will tell you that they are going to be short.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
